Shuichi Akai: Wahrheit und Lüge
by LuciferEllyllSefira
Summary: Gin. Shuichi. Liebe. Hass. Wer weiss schon, was im Herz deines Feindes vorgeht? Oder in dem deines Freundes?


_Okay, nur ein paar Stichworte... erste Geschichte auf dieser Seite... ein Oneshot... na ja; ich hoffe es gefällt euch!_

**Shuichi Akai: Wahrheit und Lüge**

Ich habe gelogen.

Damals, als ich zurück zum FBI kam.

Oh sicher, ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt, Akemi war in mich verliebt und ich liebte sie auch… irgendwie.

Aber meine wirkliche Lüge war, dass ich dich noch nicht kannte.

Wie hätte ich es auch verraten können?

Das zwischen uns war schon lange ausser Kontrolle geraten.

Es war ein Jahr nachdem ich mich in die Organisation eingeschlichen hatte.

Damals haben wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen.

Es war nur etwas belangloses, ich musste meinen Bericht an dich abliefern.

Da es derzeit keine Arbeit mehr für mich gab bekam ich frei.

Später, als ich alleine war, kamst du dann zu mir.

Auch dir waren die Aufträge ausgegangen, meintest du; ich weiss bis heute nicht ob es gelogen war.

Wir gingen aus, suchten uns ein paar Clubs und hatten Spass.

Und dann nahmst du mich mit zu dir.

Du lebtest allein in einem dieser grossen schalldichten Appartements, für die eigentlich nur reiche Stars genug Geld für die Miete hatten.

Du hattest es gekauft; für dich war Geld schliesslich kein Problem.

Ich weiss, ich hätte das nie, niemals tun sollen.

Aber ich sehnte mich so sehr nach menschlicher Nähe.

Das war das erste Mal, dass ich in der Organisation so etwas wie Zuneigung fand.

DU warst es, der Grund warum ich nicht an meinem Auftrag verzweifelte.

Wir waren wie Magnete, die aneinander anzogen.

Wann immer es ging, verbrachten wir unsere Zeit miteinander.

Für die anderen Mitglieder waren wir bald das perfekte Team.

Inoffiziell, natürlich hatten wir noch immer andere Partner.

Wir verstanden einander ohne Worte, zählten zu den besten Schützen und waren geniale Strategen.

Wir ergänzten uns perfekt.

Aber gleichzeitig… war ich dein Feind.

Und ich hasste mich dafür.

Ich weinte darüber wenn ich alleine war.

Als du mich einmal so in meiner kleinen Wohnung fandst, fragtest du nicht nach dem ‚warum'.

Du nahmst mich einfach in den Arm und gabst mir Halt.

Ich bin dir bis heute noch dankbar dafür.

Vermouth fand als einzige heraus was zwischen uns stattfand.

Sie verriet uns nicht, und ich frage mich noch immer warum.

Aber ich werde es wohl nie erfahren.

Zwei Jahre lang blieb es so.

Wir waren frei und liebten uns.

Und dann ging alles schief.

Ich sollte zu deinem festen Partner werden; diese Nachricht war der Ausschlag dafür.

Schliesslich musste ich das auch dem FBI mitteilen.

Und sie beschlossen dich gefangen zu nehmen.

Ich verkündete es Akemi; sie liebte mich schon lange, und es würde meine Schuld sein, falls alles scheiterte und man sie töten würde.

Ich bat sie keinen Kontakt mehr mit mir aufzunehmen, um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

Und dann kam unsere letzte Nacht.

Ich liebte dich so sehr, und ich tue es immer noch.

Darum weinte ich in dieser Nacht lange.

Aber diesmal bedankte ich mich nicht einfach dafür.

Ich flehte dich um Sicherheitsmassnahmen an, die du ergreifen solltest.

Und das, was ich dir nicht sagen konnte, verstandst du auch so.

Warum ich geweint hatte, und warum ich in der Organisation war.

Was ich getan hatte.

Ich war so dumm.

Und das sagte ich dir auch, als du mich ansahst, kalt und ausdruckslos.

Es brach mir das Herz, dich so zu sehen.

So sehr hatte ich mich verändert.

So verletzlich war ich geworden.

Aber alles war mir gleich, solange du nur lebtest und frei warst.

Und das hat sich in all der Zeit nicht geändert.

Als ich weinte warst du wie erstarrt, umarmtest mich nicht.

Es stand mir nicht zu.

Denn deine Reaktion war nichts, nichts gegen meinen Verrat an dir.

Auch das sagte ich dir.

_Versprich es mir_, bat ich.

_Versprich mir die Massnahmen zu ergreifen_.

Da erst antwortetest du mir.

_Ja_, sagtest du leise, _das werde ich_.

Du wolltest meinen Namen wissen; meinen wirklichen Namen.

Ich verriet ihn dir ohne zu zögern.

_Shuichi Akai_.

In diesem Augenblick lächeltest du wieder.

_Wenigstens das_, meintest du leise und umarmtest mich wieder.

_Lass mich vergessen_, flehte ich.

_Lass mich nur dieses Mal alles vergessen_.

Du lachtest über meine verzweifelte Bitte.

Aber du erfülltest sie mir.

Und das war das einzige was ich brauchte, um den nächsten Tag zu ertragen.

Und am nächsten Abend lagen meine Kameraden auf der Lauer.

Sie wollten dich fangen, aber du hattest vorgesorgt.

Ein alter Mann war die Falle.

Ein Späher.

Und wie es zu erwarten war, machte ein Agent den entscheidenden Fehler.

Er sprach ihn an, warnte ihn.

Die anderen waren abgelenkt.

Und so war ich der einzige, der dich für einen Moment im Schatten sehen konnte.

Du hobst die Hand als Zeichen; dann gingst du fort.

Der Greis war der einzige, der meinen erleichterten Blick sah.

Ich denke, dass das der Grund war, warum er so friedlich abzog, sich durch ein Nicken von mir verabschiedete.

Dai Moroboshi, Rye verabschiedete.

Das war der Moment in dem mir endgültig bewusst wurde, dass meine Zeit in der Organisation zu Ende war.

Nein… Dass meine Zeit mit _dir_ zu Ende war.

Natürlich musste ich mit den anderen ausharren.

Natürlich kamst du nicht.

Und natürlich spielte ich den Enttäuschten.

Aber in der Nacht, als ich endlich allein war, weinte ich vor Erleichterung.

Ich hatte das FBI verraten, auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise.

Aber du warst frei, in diesem Augenblick.

Und das ist es was noch heute für mich zählt.

Das und nichts anderes mehr.


End file.
